Tomorrow's Memories
by SG-Fan
Summary: What if Sam and Jack had known each other when they were teens? SJ and eventually spoilers for COTG's. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_What if Sam and Jack had known each other when they were teens?_

This is not to copy, enfringe any right or whatever... it's not an ORGINIAL idea but I've tried not to copy anyone elses...

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is the property of MGM so of course they don't belong to me...

This is my story so therefore somethings don't 'zactly match (such as ages, 'species', etc)

**Azilan** _beta'd_ this chapter so a big thank you to her!

* * *

Sam looked at him. She appeared mad. What had he done? "JONATHAN O'NEILL" Yep she was mad. 

Jack raised his head "Sam, it isn't what you think Laira was just saying good-bye; she's moving."

Sam glared at him "Right... do you normally kiss girls good-bye?" she hissed in response.

Jack sighed,"We played together when we were two! I mean ever since I was stuck with them for those 100 days while my parents were gone, I've considered them FAMILY!"

Sam bit her lip"Ok, sorry, it's just that she has a reputation of-"

Jack walked over to her"Sam..." He began cupping her face.

Sam looked at him "I know but-"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah," Jack interrupted. Pulling her closer, he began to kiss her. Sam leaned in closer.

"Umm.. hey guys whats up?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Jack groaned "Daniel, why oh why do you have such BAD timing?" he said turning to face the cute but geeky Daniel Jackson.

Daniel gave them a goofy grin "Umm...God?"

Jack opened his mouth then closed it as a girl slinked in.

"Hey Jack" she purred.

"Oh hey Kynthia" he mumbled, clearly a bit uncomfortable.

Kynthia shot a look of disgust at Sam. "You wanna go somewhere? Do homework? Grab a shake, do something..." she trailed off suggestively.

Jack risked a glance at Sam. Boy did she look mad "Uh, no thanks Kynthia" he hastily replied.

Kynthia looked disappointed then shrugged, "Oh Carter, Robert's lookin' for ya".

Sam grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. "C'mon Jack" she called.

He nodded and grabbed his backpack. "'Bye Kynthia, Daniel" he said, nodding to the two.

Kynthia turned to Daniel and observed him for a few seconds, before saying,"So what are yooooou doing this afternoon?"

Daniel hastily took his things from his locker and muttered,"I uh have chores and stuff"

A look of disappointment flashed across her face but it quickly passed, "Ok. Well...see ya tomorrow".

The only reply that she received was a slight nod from Daniel, before he quickly left the room.

* * *

"Samantha" a voice was suddenly heard. 

She cringed but nevertheless turned around "Robert" she greeted, but without any enthusiasm in her voice.

The boy grinned at her. "I'm sorry you missed that last question in Physics. It will surely cause you to miss your daily A" he said condescendingly.

She could only stand there in shock.

"Hey it's the Bob-man" Jack all of a sudden called out,slapping him on the back.

"It's Robert" came a hissed response.

Jack merely gave him an, 'Oh-man-did-I-just-say-that-oh-so-sorry look, before addressing Sam. "Hey Sam, ready to go?"

She nodded and turned to leave. At the last moment she looked over her shoulder and said,"Oh...and Robert? It was right. Go ask Prof. Davis."

Jack tilted his head, "What has that about?"

She sighed deeply. "In class, we had a debate today and he actually said that Wormholes could never exist! Now, Quantum-"

"SAM!"

She grinned.

Jack slung his arm around her shoulder "So...are we going to your house?" he asked.

She grinned "Nice try Janet's."

He frowned "Dad home?"

She nodded.

He sighed,"Ok, to Janet's we go!"

* * *

"I take it your dad is home?" was the first thing out of Janet's mouth when she opened the door.

Jack and Sam both scowled at her. "I don't always come over here just because Dad's home," Sam tried to defend her actions.

Janet giggled "I'm kiddin' Sam, come on in."

They walked in. Jack stopped in his tracks in surprise and asked,"Daniel? I thought you had chores and stuff"

Daniel blushed. "It's not what you think Jack" he said quickly.

Jack nodded "Uh-huh" he said with a grin. "And what's not what I think?"

Daniel buried his face in his hands"I only came over to do homework" he mumbled and then hastily added, "It's so noisy at my house."

Sam raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Oh I believe you Daniel, except for the lipstick on your collar"

Daniel hastily checked his collar, before demanding, "Where?".

Sam's smile turned into a huge grin. "Daniel, you are too easy!"

He glowered at her, but merely got an unrepentant smile in return.

Janet bent down and whispered something into Daniel's ear. He immediately straightened up and gave her a smile.

Jack plopped down onto a chair and opened up his backpack "WHY is there homework today?" he mumbled bitterly.

Sam rolled her eyes.

Silence fell across the room as the four friends worked diligently on their homework. Well, all except Jack who quickly scribbled answers and spent the rest of his time annoying the others.

"Jack, check your homework again" Sam finally said in exasperation.

He obediently glanced over it, but after a moment exclaimed, "Holy hannah did I write this?"

Sam rolled her eyes again "YES Jack, ya did."

He shook his head "I-" he began when Sam's cellphone rang.

She looked at the number and winced "Dad" she mouthed and answered it.

"Sam speaking"

At first there was silence and then a multitude of of short sentences followed.

"But Dad!"

"Well yeah..."

"I'm sorry."

"He what?"

"Oh, tonight?"

"Janet's"

"Jack? Why would he-"

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Bye."

She hung up and let out a sigh.

"What?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"Dad wants me home as soon as I'm finished with my homework"

Jack groaned "No shake?"

"No shake"

He sighed and grabbed his backpack "You done?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her then turned towards Daniel "We'll just leave you two alone-err now"

Daniel scowled at him.

Sam laughed "Bye Janet" she said giving her friend a hug.

Janet hugged her back and blew a kiss at Jack, even though Daniel was giving her dark looks.

* * *

"Hi Dad" 

"Hey Sam" he said sweeping her into a bear hug.

Jack smiled. "Hello Jake"

Jacob turned to him "Jack" he acknowledged in a neutral tone of voice.

"Hey Sam? I have a favor to ask of you" Jacob said slowly.

"Shoot" she said smiling at him.

"A bigwig in Africa wants his son to come to America to learn about our 'culture'. He wants him to stay with me. Whaddya think?"

"What's his name? How old is he? Does he speak English?" Sam let fly with the questions.

"Sam, one at a time! His name is Teal'c, he is about 17 and yes he speaks English. Better then I do in fact" Jacob answered with a chuckle.

"What kind of boy is he?" Jack asked curiously.

Jacob hesitated "Strong, loyal, kind, compassionate, smart. His sense of humor is slightly different from us but he's a great kid"

"Would I have to baby-sit him?" Sam asked slowly.

Jacob shook his head "No, I think Teal'c can look after himself" he said with a chuckle in his voice.

She nodded "Ok Dad."

He smiled and kissed her, "That's my girl" he whispered and then added,"but I have some bad news"

She stepped back"What now?" she muttered

"I need to fly to D.C, tonight

"DAD!"

He sighed, "It's an emergency"

"But-"

"I'm sorry Sammie"

"Don't call me Sammie!"

He sighed again, "I'll be home the day after tomorrow"

"Yeah whatever she muttered picking up a pile of mail and glancing through it.

Jack shifted, "Uh, I gotta go Sam, see you tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yeah, see ya"

* * *

This DOES get better! 

This isn't a super long fic... and if Azilan isn't able to beta the next chapter, I was wondering if anyone would like to beta the next few chapters for me?

PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad y'all like it!  
BookWorm37: If it's any consolation, the ending has no one but Sam and Jack in it.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Sam walked down the crowded hallway complaining to Janet about her dad. "And he promised he'd attend my  
science demonstration!"

"Calm down Sam," Janet said. "At least you SEE your dad." Janet's dad had died two years previous from cancer.

Sam bit her lip, "I'm sorry Janet. I didn't think"

Janet shrugged, "It's ok, hey listen, you want to come over this afternoon? Wormhole Extreme is on!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you come over to my house instead?" Sam suggested. "It's... quieter."

Janet giggled.

"What?"

"You mean you don't want to hang out with my family?" she asked with a wink. Janet had two brothers and two sisters, all who adored Sam.

Sam bit her lip, "I love your family Jan, but-"

"SAM! I UNDERSTAND!" Janet screeched. "Heck I LIVE with them!"

She grinned. "Good, ok, I have P.E. Uh; meet you at my house at 3:00. Okay?"

_2:30_

Sam opened the door, threw her backpack on the couch, and headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

She had just grabbed a Sprite when a voice asked from behind her. "Are you Samantha Carter?"

Sam screamed, dropped her soda and spun around. "Who are you?" she demanded. "I feel compelled to warn you,  
I am at the top of my class in hand to hand combat," she added assuming a stance.

The boy took a step backwards. "I'm Teal'c of Chu'lak, your father telephoned us and said I could come." He looked around, "This is the correct house, is it not?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm Sam."

Teal'c gave her a slight bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you Samantha."

She grinned, "You can call me Sam."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but said nothing, merely picking up her Sprite and handing it to her.

"So, I'll show you to your room then," she said putting her soda down and grabbing a piece of his luggage.

"Allow me," he said easily lifting all seven bags.

"Wow," she said looking at his huge biceps.

"After you," he said gesturing to the stairwell.

_Ding-dong_

"Hey. That's the gang, wanna come done and hang out with us?" Sam asked springing off the bed.

Teal'c hung back. "Are you sure I will not be intruding?" he asked.

"Come on," she said pulling him down the stairs. "They don't bite."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hey-'' Jack began when the door swung open. He stopped after seeing the huge hunk of muscle holding the door open.

"Greetings," he said. "Who are you?"

"Jack O'Neill,and you are?" Jack asked pointedly.

"I am Teal'c."

"Teal'c, Teal'c, Teal'c," Jack pondered. His eyes widened. "African Teal'c?" he asked.

"Indeed, will you come in?"

"Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson," Daniel said extending his hand and they entered the house.

Teal'c gripped it warmly.

Daniel finally got his hand back. "And this is Janet Fraiser," he said gesturing toward her.

"Miss Fraiser," he said with a slight bow.

She giggled, "Call me Janet"

"I will endeavor to do so," he said with a smile. "Samantha said I was to escort you to the living room."

"WORMHOLE EXTREME!" the four teenagers cried two minutes later as the show came on.

Teal'c gave them a polite smile. "This does not appear to be an educational show," he remarked half way through.

"Well, that's the best show to watch!" Jack said.

The other inhabitants of the room glared at him.

"Ok, for fun."

Later that night…

The phone rang.

"Jack, I have to answer," Sam said pushing him away.

Jack reluctantly released her.

She hurried to the phone. "Hello. This is Sam speaking."

Silence

"Yeah, he's here."

"He's great."

"Yeah, uh Dad, I have company."

Silence

"DAD! I have to go, bye."

She hung up just as the back door open.

"Hey Sam," Mark called throwing his backpack.

"Hey Mark," she said unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter?" he asked digging through the fridge, pulling out a beer.

Sam calmly took the beer away and handed him a coke,  
"Dad called."

Mark laughed. "It's that bad?" he asked twisting the lid off.

She shrugged, "Teal'c's here."

"Who?"

"Teal'c, the African boy."

Mark set his coke down slowly. "Dad never told me someone was coming to stay with us."

"Oh, I guess he forgot," she finished lamely.

"Again," Mark said draining his coke.

"Mark..."

"Sam. Don't, ok?"

She sighed and wandered back into the living room.  
Jack was watching The Simpson's, again.

"What did Dad want?" he asked.

"Oh, just how Teal'c was doing."

He patted the seat next to him. "Come on."

She plopped down and sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Mark's mad at Dad again."

Jack was quiet for a moment, "Your dad forgot to tell him about Teal'c?"

She nodded.

He sighed, "Yep, that'd make Mark mad."

She nodded and the two of them sat in silence stared at the TV.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later

"And Mark Carter scores the needed points and the Colorado Whirlwinds win again!"

Sam screamed and dropped her soda. "He won!" she cried facing Teal'c.

The boy stared at the court. "This game is most simplistic," he said disdainfully. "A child from Chu'lak could play with more skill!"

Mark scanned the court looking for his dad. He had promised to be there. He saw his proud sister, her loser of a boyfriend O'Neill and the African dude but...

Sam saw him look around her hopefully and felt her smile dim. Dad had forgotten Mark's game again.

* * *

Well, chapter two here! I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the beta offers! 

**Thank you WarmTea for beta'ing this** (is there an actual word for that?)

Please **review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!

Legolas0: I'm not trying to make Jacob into a bad dad, Honest! I just think he was preoccupied with his career until he was older.

katejones2005: Thanks, well, I hope you'll like the ending to this!

Once again, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Jacob Carter crept in the house after disarming the burglar alarm. Heading into the kitchen, he grabbed a beer and was heading towards his bedroom when light flooded the room. 

"You didn't feel it necessary to tell me we were going to have a guest?" Mark hissed.

Jacob sighed, "Mark, let's not get into this right now, I just got back-"

"Yeah I know. You know what today was?"

"Uhh..."

"My final game Dad! The one you PROMISED you'd go to!"

"What's going on?" Sam yawned shuffling into the kitchen.

"Nothing," the two men insisted simultaneously.

She stared at them disbelievingly. "I'm not in kindergarten. What's going on?"

"Suffering from parental withdrawal," Mark said sarcastically.

Sam glanced at her dad then back at Mark. "I'm... to bed," she announced and escaped to her room. Once there, she dialed Janet.

"Hewwo?"

"Doni?"

"Yeah."

"This is Sam."

"Hi Sam. Do you want to talk to Danet?"

"Yes please."

"Hello?" a drowsy voice asked.

"Why'd Doni answer the phone?" Sam asked curiously.

"You wake me up at 11:30 at night and the first thing you ask me is why Doni answered the phone?"

"Janet..."

"She had nightmares, she's sleeping with me," A yawn was heard. "What's the matter Sam?"

Sam winced as the sound of glass shattering was heard. "Dad and Mark are at it again."

Janet knew that Sam was scared that Mark would leave and leave her even more alone then she already was. "I'm sorry."

Samsighed. "I'll let you go, sorry I woke-"

"No, I'm wide awake now. Tell me about Jack and you."

"What about us?"

She heard a whispered conversation in the background then Janet spoke again, "Sorry, Doni was trying to eavesdrop. Umm, like what is going on with you two?"

"I-"

Sam heard another voice tell Janet to hang up.

"I heard that Janet. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah... sorry 'bout this Sam."

Sam hung up and winced as the intensity of the argument increased...

_Flashback _

"Sam?"

The young girl looked up. "In here," she called.

Jacob entered the kitchen slowly, "Uhh..."

She looked up from her glass bowl. "Why are you crying?" she paused and looked around. "Where's Mom?"

The look on Jacob's face revealed deep pain.

Sam paled. "Oh God, Dad no!"

Mark dashed in. "Mom, I got an A plus on my-" he skidded to a stop. "Where's Mom?"

"Mark, I-"

"Where is she?" the boy demanded. "Where is Mom?"

"A drunken taxi driver, I-"

"She's dead?"

"Yes son."

He stood frozen for a few brief moments. "You killed her."

"Mark, I-"

"You were late again weren't you?"

Jacob stepped back. "Yeah but-"

"I hate you!" and with that, Mark flew out of the house.

Sam slumped against the wall. "No," she whispered.

End Flashback

"Sam?"

She looked up. "Done fighting Dad?" she asked wearily.

"It wasn't me-"

"It was Mark," she finished tonelessly.

Jacob sighed. "Night then."

She let him go and slumped against her headboard. "Oh Mom," she whispered. "We all miss you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack doodled Sam O'Neill on the top of his paper along with hearts and-

"O'Neill?" a voice asked right next to him.

Jack looked up and scrambled for an answer. Something about electromagnetic fields? "Magnets sir," he said finally.

Professor Davis fought back a smile. "Son, you need to pay more attention or you'll get an F for sure"

Robert McKay raised his hand, "Yes McKay?" The professor asked reluctantly.

"I think that-"

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed, don't forget quiz Monday."

A few groans filled the classroom.

**_Locker room_**

"Hey Sam."

Sam spun around, "Hey Pete, where ya been?"

"Dad took me with him on a business convention," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Did I miss anything?"

Sam shook her head and spun the dial on her locker. "Nope, not really," she said opening her locker and pulling out her wallet.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked abruptly.

She smiled. "I'm tutoring an African boy named Teal'c and then we are all going to go grab a shake."

"We?" he asked interrogatively.

"Jack, Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and I."

"Oh," he said disappointment flashing across his face.

"I'm sorry."

"Some other time?"

She shook her head. "I doubt it."

He sighed, "Can't blame a guy for trying"

She smiled. "Bye Pete."

He gave her a slight smile. "See ya Sam."

"What was THAT about?" Janet asked pulling her head out of her locker.

"Oh, Pete wanted to go out with me," Sam said absently watching him disappear into the crowd.

"Pete SHANAHAN?"

She nodded.

"If you weren't already dating Jack, I'd say you were crazy"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that would... Mr. Jackson?" Miss Anise Freyr asked scanning the classroom. She seemed unconscious of the fact that half of her students were dozing off.

"The second dynasty."

"Correct," she said beaming at him.

Half the class rolled their eyes. Daniel was her little pet, which no one ever let him forget.

The bell rang. Students grabbed their bags and headed for the door, barely hearing her announce that there was going to be a quiz the following day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No," Teal'c looked slightly miffed. "Why not  
Samantha?"

"It's... It's... not for school."

Teal'c looked at his African robes. "They are what we wear in my 'home town' as you say."

"Uhh... not in this town buddy."

"I am not buddy."

"Teal'c-" she began when she saw the twinkle in his eye.

"Ha ha, you got me," she said tossing him some clothes. "Try these on."

Teal'c eyed the shirt. "I will not be able to wear this, Samantha," he said flinging it away.

She sighed. "Ok, come with me"

He walked out three minutes later...

She nodded. "That's what I'm talkin' about," she said.

He looked at himself. "In Chu'lak, if I wore such an outfit to my 'school', I would be forced to leave immediately."

She laughed. "Trust me, these are the things to wear"

He eyed her dubiously then shrugged and hurried out of the room.

She stifled a laugh. Tight leather jeans and a form fitting t-shirt. He should be a hit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam decided the next day that she shouldn't have worried about Teal'c fitting in. Already he had his own fan club and the teachers loved him. The guys thought he was 'cool' especially the tattoo on his forehead.

"Sam!"

She turned to see Janet struggled through the crowds,  
"You'll never guess!"

"Daniel asked you to go with him to the Winter Ball."

Her face fell, "How'd you guess?"

"I told him you'd say yes," she said pushing Janet towards the gym.

"Why-"

"He was sure you'd say no. Something about you being too good for him."

"What?" Janet protested.

"Sam!"

She turned to see Jack pushed his way through the crowd.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you accompany me to the Winter Ball?"

She paused. "Well..."

"Well what?" he demanded. "You haven't already said yes... have you?"

She laughed. "No."

His face fell. "Ok," he said visibly resisting urging to ask who. "I'll... see you later."

She waited until he was about ten steps away before saying, "I'd love to go with you Jack."

His face brightened. "See you later!" he called.

She laughed again. "That's Jack."

* * *

I hope you liked it! 

**Thank you WarmTea for editing this!**

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, thank you all for the fanstatic reviews!

I hope you like this chapter... (-:

**Thank you _WarmTea_ for editing this... again!**

* * *

"You're WHAT?"

"Dad, it's the WINTER BALL! You let Mark go!"

"Absolutely not. Do you know what happens at a Ball like that?"

"Yes Dad," she said patiently. "We'll kiss, dance, and maybe make out a bit, yada yada..."

Jacob frowned. "Making out? I don't want people thinking my daughter is a-"

"DAD!" she paused. "I have kissed a guy before, you know?"

"But you're still a child!"

"Dad, I'm sixteen!"

"I never-"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Dad. Come on, just give me your MasterCard and I'll keep my spending limit under... 150 dollars, deal?"

"I never said you could go."

Sam stared at him, her face a picture of the right combo of patience and annoyance. "I can't make you let me go," she said slowly. "But Dad, I really, really want to go... please?"

His resolution wavered. "Well..."

"Thank you!"

"When's this ball?" he grumbled.

"Two weeks from tomorrow."

"So a Friday..."

She nodded examining her lipstick in the mirror.

"Be back before twelve."

She was about to protest when he held out his card. "300 dollars, max."

She stared at him for a moment then squealed, "THANK YOU DAD!"

Mark stalked passed them and grabbed the car keys. Opening the door, he slammed it behind him.

"What's eating him?" she asked looking up at him curiously.

"I won't let him go with his friends on that week trip to Hawaii. In my day, we didn't have trips to Hawaii during the school year."

Sam privately thought her dad was stupid. Mark would sulk for the next month or so, but she was wise enough to remain silent.

"Ok, I'm going to call Janet, thanks again."

Jacob watched as his daughter took the stairs two at a time. With a sigh, he headed into the vacant living room.

* * *

Janet and Sam hurried up to her bedroom and spread their purchases across the bed. Janet had gotten a delightful spaghetti strap red dress decorated with sequin flowers and a long slit in the back. Sam's pattern was identical only black.

"What's that for?"

Sam looked up. "Winter Ball," she said staring pointedly at the beer in his hands.

He looked annoyed. "I can drink if I want too," he said defensively. "Going with that O'Neill kid?"

She nodded.

"Why'd you get rid of Shanahan?"

She shrugged. "Didn't suit me."

"You Miss Janet?" he half sneered. "I suppose you're going with Jackson?"

She giggled and nodded.

"What a pity. I would have taken you." With that, he stumbled away.

A few minutes later, the sound of a car starting was heard.

"He's drunk," Sam said with her teeth clenched together. "And he's driving."

"Don't think about it," Janet ordered. "Focus on the BALL. Tonight!"

Sam nodded. "You're right."

Teal'c knocked on the doorway. "Samantha?" he asked quietly.

"Teal'c! What can I do for you?"

"I... I do not know what to wear," he said helplessly.

"You have a date?" Janet asked surprised.

Sam felt a twinge of guilt. She had rather left the poor guy by himself the past weeks. She would have to make it up to him.

"I'm sure Mark or Dad has a tux you could wear," she said kindly. "Let me go look."

The look of gratitude on his face was almost pitiful.

She gave him an encouraging smile and hurried out. She returned a few minutes later with three. "Try them on," she said handing them to him.

"Thank you Samantha. You are most kind."

She let him leave and the two girls tried on their dresses for the third time.

"Samantha?"

She opened the door.

The tuxedo was straining at the seams.

"It does not appear to fit."

Sam stifled her giggles. "Yeah... try the one on the  
bottom."

He nodded and disappeared.

"You can't say he's boring!"

7:00 P.M

Sam and Janet were small talking with Iris, Teal'c's date. She seemed to be a nice girl if a bit feministic. She wore a simple black dress that flattered her.

_Knock Knock_

The girls bolted to their feet as Jacob answered the door. Sam hurried in before he could begin his 'Dad's little girl speech'.

"Jack," she greeted.

He was about to kiss her then caught Jacob's eye. "For you," he said handing her the corsage. Daniel and Teal'c were doing the same thing.

She pinned it on and the three couples posed for pictures before leaving. Jacob whispered something in his daughter's ear before leaving. She yelped and hurried away.

"What'd he say?" Janet begged.

"He said 'No playing tonight'."

Janet's face wrinkled with disgust. "Dad's…"

Sam nodded and the three girls climbed into the car.

* * *

"Wow!" 

The gym had been transformed into a fairyland.A band dressed in white played waltzes while glitter drifted down.

"You like it?" Jack asked.

"Like it? I love it!"

The band stopped playing and a speaker climbed onto the platform.

"Hello y'all!" Professor Davis called, "You having fun?"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

He laughed and let the band began their next song- The Waltz.

Jack turned to Sam. "Will you dance?"

She nodded. "I'd love too."

* * *

Jacob Carter was at home sitting next to the phone. He knew he was acting like a paranoid father but, hey, he was one. To his surprise, a car pulled in front of his house and someone got out. Jacob flung open the door.

"Mr. Carter?" the officer said looking up from a card, he held in his hand.

"I'm Jacob Carter, what's wrong? Is Sam-"

The man shook his head. "It's your son, Mark. He's been in an accident."

* * *

Hope you liked it...

Thanks again **WarmTea**!

PLEASE review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so nice! Oh, and the drunk guy was Mark. I'll fix that later.**

**Once again my superb beta edited this! I love ya WarmTea !**

* * *

_Previously on Stargate SG-1..._

Jacob Carter was at home sitting next to the phone. He knew he was acting like a paranoid father but, hey, he was one. To his surprise, a car pulled in front of his house and someone got out. Jacob flung open the door.

"Mr. Carter?" the officer said looking up from a card, he held in his hand.

"I'm Jacob Carter, what's wrong? Is Sam-"

The man shook his head. "It's your son, Mark. He's been in an accident."

_And now the contination..._

* * *

As Sam and Jack tried to imitate one of the dances the seniors were doing an announcement broke out through  
the hall. 

"Samantha Carter to the exit please, Samantha Carter to the exit."

Sam and Jack exchanged startled glances and dashed towards it.

"Dad?" she asked seeing him in the hall.

Jacob, pale but composed, grabbed her hands.

"What is it?" she asked gripping his icy fingers.

"It's Mark. He's been in an accident." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Sam, it's bad. He may not survive  
the night."

Her hand flew to her mouth. "How?"

"He was drunk, crashed into a tree."

"I'll get my stuff," she said instantly turning around. Jack had her purse and jacket ready.

"Tell Janet I'm sorry for running out on her?" she asked.

"I'm coming," he said firmly.

She looked at her Dad questioningly. He nodded.

"Let's go."

Sam looked around as her dad dragged her down the halls into the ICU ward. He pointed to the bed in the  
far left.

"That's Mark?" she asked uncertainly.

The figure on the bed was completely wrapped up in gauze.

Jacob nodded.

She approached the bed. "Mark? Hey, it's me, Sam."

"Why... aren't... you... at... the... ball?" he rasped.

"I wanted to see you."

"Not... gonna die... you know..."

"I know."

"Dad here?"

"I'm here son."

"Sorry 'bout...car."

"Don't sweat it."

"My... fault," he paused. "O'Neill, you... here?"

Jack looked startled but answered him.

"You... watch Sam... Keep jerks... away."

"I will."

"Sam... You stay... till tomorrow?" the figure asked piteously.

"Yeah, I will," she said softly.

"Promise?"

She nodded. "I promise."

The night dragged on. By four o'clock, Doctor's informed Jacob he would live but most likely would be paralyzed for the rest of his life. Three more weeks dragged by. Janet, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and Jack spent their afternoons at the hospital, Sam availing herself on the ten minutes every hour visit. Mark clung to her like a child to its mother.

By the end of April, he had significantly improved, but not enough.

Jacob Carter paused in the doorway listening to his teenage daughter laugh. It was good to hear laughter for once.

"Dad?" she asked covering the phone speaker. "Need something?"

"We need to talk."

She searched his face then turned back to the phone.

"Uh Janet, I'll call you later," she laughed. "Yeah, whatever, peace out," she disconnected it and tossed it on her desk.

"What's up?" she asked crossing jean covered legs.

"I didn't want to tell you this...," he began inching his way into the room.

"Spit it out," she ordered.

He gingerly sat down on the stool near her door. "Mark's hurt worse then we thought."

She paled. "How much worse?"

"He will be paralyzed permanently."

"Oh Dad," she whispered. "No."

"Unless...," he paused. "This isn't easy."

"What?"

"Unless we move to Mexico."

She stared at him not comprehending. "What?" she finally asked.

"There is a hospital in Mexico which specializes in cases like this. We go there and in three years, Mark should be walking around."

"Mexico..."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Couldn't I-" she stopped and gave a bitter laugh. The brother who had never really cared about her was clinging to her. "Mark," she finished. "Mark needs me." Inside she was screaming. _"But Jack needs me  
too!"_

"I know this isn't easy Samantha."

"What about Teal'c?" she asked, "We can't leave him alone."

"He's being sent to another family in Nevada."

"Does he know?"

Jacob nodded. "He likes us and he's sorry to leave us, but, he knows it's what's best for Mark."

She looked up unshed tears in her eyes. "I... when?"

He sighed. "Wednesday."

She stared at him disbelievingly. "Dad, that's in three days."

"I know."

"I can't just pack up over three years of life in just three days!"

"You can skip school, packers are arriving tomorrow, and I've already done Mark's and my room."

"How's Mark getting there?"

"He's being flown there tomorrow. We'll drive to the airport and fly there. An Airman will drop off the car."

"Sounds like it's all arranged."

Jacob stood up. "I'm sorry Sammie."

She nodded. "I understand," she said dully. "Can I be alone?"

He stood up. After a brief hesitation, he kissed her forehead then hurried out.

Sam stared at her fingertips before slowly dragging herself off the bed. "Might as well get packing."

-------

_Ding Dong_

Jacob opened the door to reveal one anxious Jack  
O'Neill.

"Hello General. Is Sam ready?"

"Up in her room."

Jack thanked him and dashed up the stairs. He paused in the doorway. "Whoa!"

The entire room was dismantled except for the bed, desk and chair. Pictures taken down and packed, everything she didn't use daily was packed away in two huge boxes. A weeks worth of outfits was piled on the desk with a few writing utensils.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"We're moving."

Jack froze. "What?"

"We're moving," she anticipated his next question. "Wednesday."

All the air left him. "That's in three days."

She nodded.

"Why?"

"Essentially Mark."

"You can't leave!"

"I have to Jack."

He nodded wordlessly. "You going to go school?"

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am."

A slew of emotions flashed across his face. "Sam-" he began.

"Jack please. Just go, don't make it harder then it has to be."

"No."

She turned around. "Go!" she yelled. "Go! Leave me!"

He stared at her. "I'm not going."

"Go!" she pleaded. "Please," she added in a whisper.

Jack watched her shoulders shake. He pulled her into his arms. "Shh... It'll be ok."

She cried silently. Jack felt the tears soak his shirt but he just kept stroking her hair.

She finally pulled away. "Thanks."

Ten minutes later, a boy hurried out of the house and down the street. Sam watched him leave from the window.

"Bye Jack," she whispered.

Monday flew by. People stopped her and wished her luck in Mexico; some insisted they envied her while others told her all about the horrors of Mexico. Robert wished her luck and 'consoled' her by saying she wouldn't get TOO far behind in her studies. She wasn't that stupid- for a girl.

Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, Jack, and Sam banded together as their last day drew nearer. The teachers were sympathetic and assigned no homework to the five.

Tuesday Sam thought was the worst day of her life. The movers moved everything out of their house. Two air mattresses and two duffle bags was all that remained in the house. That night, Janet held a farewell party.

* * *

**Well... **

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**StargateFan: LOL! Don't be mad at her! Do you actually know her or do you email her?  
pirategirl98: Ouch! (sniff) you kicked me!  
Aligewe: Umm, well, I kind of did, not very much... sorry!**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I hope you like the ending.**

* * *

_Last on Tomorrow's Memories..._

Tuesday Sam thought was the worst day of her life. The movers moved everything out of their house. Two air mattresses and two duffle bags was all that remained in the house. That night, Janet held a farewell party.

_And now the conclusion..._

* * *

Jacob watched as his only daughter slowly clasped her mother's diamond necklace around her tanned neck. 

"How do I look?" she asked turning for father's approval.

Black sheath dress, diamond necklace, black high heels, sparkling blue eyes, tanned legs...

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad," she hesitated then continued. "I understand us moving," she said slowly.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Thank you."

She smiled at him and then slipped out of the door at Jack's knock.

----

11:00 P.M

Sam wandered onto the balcony and sighed. It was sweet of Janet to give her this party but... she looked back inside. Kids danced, talked... It seemed so.. she sighed, she didn't know what she thought.

"Sam?"

She looked up and accepted the sprite. "Thanks."

Soft music swept through the night air. He held out his hand. "Wanna dance?"

She nodded wordlessly and melted into his arms.

"You look great," he whispered into her ear.

She shivered.

"Cold?"

She shook her head.

They continued to dance in silence until the music  
ended.

"I'm going to miss you," she said softly.

"Me too," he whispered back. He tipped her chin, "Oh Sam, I don't know how I can bear to be separated from you."

She managed a wobbly smile. "We'll manage."

He tugged her closer and captured her lips. Sam finally pulled away breathless as her cell rang.

"Dad," they said simultaneously.

That night as she lay on her bed, she began to weep silently. Somehow, she knew it would be a very, very long time before she saw one Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill again.

The next morning...

"Bye Sam."

Sam blinked back the tears. "I will see you again Jack," she said firmly. "I will."

He wiped away the remaining tears. "I love you," he said with a last kiss.

She hurried away to her van. As it pulled away, he blew a kiss.

Inside she let the tears fall. "I will never forget you Jack O'Neill."

Over the next dozen or so years, she had kept track of him through his mother. After finding out about his engagement to a Sara, she quietly took down her picture of him.  
She had dated, become engaged to then broke up with Jonas Hansen. But she never forgot him.  
She never thought she would see Jack again. That was, until she had received an assignment to a top-secret facility under NORAD.

As she hurried through the halls, she heard a familiar voice. She walked faster.

"Where's he transferring from?" she heard as she walked into the briefing room. She almost gasped. It was him. Jack. She grinned, still Jack he was.

"SHE is transferring from the pentagon," she said moving forward.

Jack's head shot up, astonishment written clearly across his face.

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill," she asked with a slight twinkle in her eye. "Captain Samantha Carter reporting sir."

He returned her salute automatically. "Sam?" he whispered.

She nodded.

The guys were making a crack about her name. Who cared if she called herself Sam? She shot a reply back and met his eyes.

"It's you…"

She barely nodded.

"Sixteen years."

"Yes sir."

"Wow."

"Yes sir."

"You're here! In Cheyenne Mountain."

"Colonel, can we start this briefing?" the General asked impatiently.

"Yes sir," he said automatically. "Good to see you," he added.

She nodded. "Yes sir."

As they took their seats, Jack nudged her. To her surprise, a small piece of paper was passed into her hand. She glanced down.

_Good to see you. Stop by my place when we get back- from where ever. My parent's house you know.  
Yours truly,  
Jack_

She looked up and saw his eyes on her. She barely nodded. He grinned and she grinned back. "I never forgot you," she mouthed.

"Neither did I."

"Can we start this briefing?" Hammond 'asked' again.

Colonel O'Neill nodded sheepishly and they listened as the briefing began, but under the table, they were holding hands.

6 months later, Captain Samantha Carter resigned from the USAF and joined the SGC as lead scientist of the SGC's small scientific department and wife to the CO of SG-1- Jack O'Neill.

* * *

**MANY, MANY THANKS to Azilan for beta'ing the first chapter and even more thanks to my awesome beta WarmTea for doing the rest! (hug!) XXXX**

**Hope you liked it, and PLEASE review!**


End file.
